


Jealous

by BabyfaceSoh



Series: Random One Shots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, RK900's name is Richard, technically not connor/kara but it kinda is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyfaceSoh/pseuds/BabyfaceSoh
Summary: Connor loves Kara very much, but they're not together.He has to live under the same roof as her and him.Richard and Kara are together, and Connor wants to end his own torture.RK900 is Richard.





	Jealous

Jealousy was the only thing he felt every single day. Seeing them together every morning when she made breakfast for the both of them and he would gently bite her neck, every afternoon when she would greet him when he came home from the police department and he would pick her up and kiss her on her lips, every night when they laid on the same bed and tease each other, killed him but he showed no emotion. On the inside, he was jealous.

"I love you, Richard."

"I love you too, Kara."

The words he hoped to say to her and listen to her say it back. Watching them together almost made him move out a few thousand times but he just couldn’t stand not seeing her for a day. For now, seeing her being his own brother’s girlfriend is enough for him.

 

 

 

…or so he thought.

Never being the confident sibling, he could never muster up enough courage to even talk to her. In fact, he would rather just watch her than talk to her, face to face.

 

At the church where the wedding bells rang, her brother, Marcus, walked her down the aisle towards not him, but his brother. After saying their vows and putting on the rings, they were together forever till the end of time. Now he truly lost her forever.

 

He could never look at her again. Now, the jealousy was too much. He could never look at her, but he could never move out. If he saw her, he would remember the day he lost her. If he moved out, he could never have the chance to be in her presence again.

 

Wanting to end the torture, he picked up a rope and tied one end at the ceiling. He then tied the other end into a noose, never caring about the constant knocks on his bedroom door and his name being called out. Just when he was about to put his head through the hole, his door was kicked down by none other than his brother.

"Get down from there," he ordered. His eyes filled with worry.

He begged, "I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, so please, get down from the stool."

He shook his head.

" _Connor._ "

That voice. That voice made him look up instantly. He saw her standing in front of his brother.

"Please, get down," Kara begged.

_Did she…just tell him to not do what he was about to do? Did she actually cared about him?_

"Please…" she begged again.

"Connor, get down. You’re my brother."

The two people he loved the most telling him to get down. He has always loved his brother, he was just jealous that he could get her.

She pleaded, "Please, get down from there."

He looked into her eyes. _Fear?_ She was scared. _Of him dying?_

He slowly stepped down and she covered her mouth like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Connor…" she smiled happily. The married couple ran and hugged him tightly.

Richard chuckled, "Don’t ever do that again."

"You’re family…" she gently said.

_Family._

He was family.

He was _her_ family.

That’s the best relationship he could ask for next to being with her romantically. Hesitant at first, he wrapped his arms around both of them.

Connor thanked, "Thank you. Both of you."

"Of course," she replied.

"You’re most welcome," Richard added.

For the first time in his life, he actually felt _loved_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_~END~_ **


End file.
